


小半（上）

by corgi26



Category: two moons series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	小半（上）

01.

12点了。

街面上的商店陆陆续续关了门，Beam站在街角，直到手机亮起了红色低电提醒。

他记不清自己究竟站了多久，画面还停留在会话页面上。

那上面是一张Forth喝醉了靠在友人怀里的照片，光线很暗，只能看见隐约的轮廓。

紧接着是一条文字信息：

——我们在坤沙会馆，你家Forth喝醉，快来把他弄走！

“你家Forth”。

多么亲昵。

可在如今Beam的眼里，这是多么讽刺的字眼。

仔细想想，他和Forth已经有一礼拜没有见面，或者说，是Beam用各种理由躲了他好些天。

自从上一周，他去找Forth时，不小心听到他和朋友的对话。

“这攻势也太猛了，你到底是毅力好？还是......”那声音顿了顿，又道：“......顾及着你那个小哑巴？”

Beam一直都知道，有个姑娘追了Forth将近一年了，不管Forth怎么拒绝都锲而不舍，前段时间的“视频表白”更是闹得轰轰动动，她召集了520个人在不同的地标，不同的时间点说同一句话：“Forth，Sara喜欢你。”

那姑娘像一颗野味的糖，八面玲珑，个性张扬，却又讨人喜欢。

饶是Beam，也不理解Forth为什么可以无动于衷，几乎每一次都是斩钉截铁地拒绝。

他也想过是因为自己，就像每一个暗恋中的人，会忍不住幻想着喜欢的人也喜欢自己一样。

这会儿他躲在狭窄的廊道角落，像一个等待宣判的犯人。

“他叫Beam。”

Forth没有正面回答友人的话题，而是纠正他的话术道。

好像小哑巴只有他能叫似的。

Beam的脸微微地红了，似乎那不是带有别样色彩的外号，而是一句甜蜜的情话。

“好好好，所以，你是在顾及Beam？”友人继续追问，Beam垂着眸，也静静地等着他的回答。

“别乱说，我们只是朋友。”

Forth的声音很轻，听起来像是在笑：“.......再说，我们也不会永远在一起。”

 

也许是盯着手机的屏幕太久，抬起头时，一小块白而糊的光晕像罩在了Beam的瞳孔上，犹如那一天逼仄的廊道里，那一束被挤得缩到了角落的光线，而他心中的那份不可言说的情愫，也随着那个回答变成了模糊的泡影。

Beam一边走，一边揉了揉眼睛，指尖微湿，他愣了愣，没看见迎面而来的几个人，和其中一个撞了个满怀。

“没长眼啊！”

Beam刚放下手，还没来得及将人看清，对方就猛推了他一把。

他踉跄了几步，低下头，看见了几双鞋，皮鞋，球鞋，板鞋......杂乱又嚣张地横在他的面前，霸占了本就不算宽敞的街道。

“看什么呢！”

大概是Beam没给出他们想要的反应，对方又猛推了他一把，Beam后退几步，刚抬头，就看到一头和它的主人一样气焰嚣张的金毛。

Beam并没打算跟他们起冲突，他没那个心情，更没那个时间。

可刚想转身绕道，他就被拦了下来。

大概全天下的小流氓估计都是同一副德行吧。

“一句道歉都没有就他妈想走？”金毛一点自知之明都没有，反而得寸进尺地要求道歉。

Beam顿了顿，没有回答。

“跟你说话呢，听见没？你他妈是聋啊还是哑巴啊！”

他还真是个哑巴。

Beam抬头看向金毛，顿了几秒，然后指了指自己的嘴巴，摇摇头。

“操？”

金毛有些难以置信，上上下下盯着Beam看了好几眼，嗤笑了一声道：“真他妈是个哑巴？”

Beam的脸上没什么表情。

“哑巴啊，残疾人士？”金毛上前一步，用一种看外星生物的眼神地看着他。

围观的几人都在笑，紧接着，没等Beam反应过来，金毛的手就按上了他的脸，用力地往墙上撞：“......我怎么那么不信呢。”

猝不及防，Beam的脸撞在了斑驳的砖墙上，生生擦出了几道浅浅的血痕。

疼得他猛眨了下眼睛。

Beam依旧没出声，金毛似乎不太相信：“真的假的啊？”手拽着他的胳膊，似乎还打算用点儿什么其他方法，逼Beam说话。

这一回，Beam没等视线站稳，便顺着那人的动作，一拳挥了上去。

金毛右脸颊挨了一拳，失去重心摔在了地上。

“死哑巴！”

受了一拳的金毛颇有些气急败坏，一站起来，就抬起腿朝着Beam猛踹，Beam闪躲了几下，但其余几个同伙很快就把他围了起来，街道上行人寥寥，就算途径看到了，也根本不打算淌这趟浑水。

Beam的拳头在身后收紧，目光紧盯着离他越来越近的金毛，眼见他一拳砸了过来，Beam瞳孔微收，偏过了脑袋，拳头擦着他的耳朵砸到了身后的墙上。

Beam咬咬牙，看来今晚免不了要干一顿了。

然而还没等金毛出第二拳，两名巡警就从远处走了过来，边向着Beam的方向靠近，边呼喊着。

金毛偏过头去看了一眼，颇有些不甘心地朝着Beam啐了一口：“残疾人就别他妈出来乱走了！”

几个人朝着巡警嚣张地比了个中指，便跑着离开了。

“没事吧？”两名巡警走了近来，Beam摇摇头，顾不上应付他们的例行询问，转身朝着街道对面走去。

先是进了便利店买了包口罩，然后在门口拦了辆出租车。

Beam在手机上打出“坤沙会馆”四个字，递给司机看，司机看了他几眼，但没有多问，转过头去将空车的牌子换成了有客。

Beam收起手机，将口罩戴上。

此时，距离他第二天的飞机还有十个小时。

 

02.

Forth也不知道自己究竟喝了多少。

一杯接一杯，好像永远不会醉，可渐渐的，眼前又模糊了起来，每个人都长着一张同样的脸。

Beam在包厢门外踌躇了半晌，终于推门走了进去。

一眼就看到了窝在沙发上喝醉了的Forth。

“Beam！”坐在Forth身旁的一个男生注意到了他，朝他大声唤道：“怎么才来。”

Beam顿了顿，将蒙在脸上的口罩拉了下来，包厢里光线很暗，应该看不清自己脸上的伤。

“一起喝杯？”男生递过来一杯酒。

Beam摇摇头，伸手就去扶沙发上的Forth，倒是很乖，轻轻一拉，整个人就倚靠了过来，带着酒味的温热气息拂在Beam的脖颈处，泛起一层薄薄的红。

Beam指了指门口，示意先走了。男生点点头，转身继续和旁边的人对饮了起来。

Forth虽然很乖，但Beam扶着他还是有些吃力。

好不容易出了公馆，上了出租车，Forth整个人靠在他的怀里，像是无心，又似是有意地磨蹭着他的脖子。

Beam同样将地址打在手机上，递给司机看。

车子很快就开了，这时候，公馆所在的这条街道还很热闹，路两旁的霓虹灯仍是一副斑斓模样，那些暧昧的艳光照进车里，打在他俩的身上，随着出租车的缓慢前行，旖旎地变幻着。

从公馆到Forth的寓所不过三十分钟，短暂得像是一瞬间，却又漫长得像过了三年。

三年里，一帧帧画面随着车窗外不断变换的霓虹一一略过，它们越过了笑，越过了哭，越过了轻重缓急的心跳，也越过了无数个日夜，数不清的瞬间，回到了两人初相识的那一天。

 

03.

“怎么不说话，哑巴了？”男生明知故问道，恶作剧的口吻引得他四周的人一阵发笑。

Beam没理会他们的嘲笑，准备绕过他们往教学楼去。

“跟你说话呢！”

为首的男生往常只是调笑他，但今天似乎并不打算就这么放过，他伸手用力拽了一把Beam的书包带子，Beam倒着回走了几步。

“哦，忘了，你不会说话，你哑巴。”男生绕到Beam的跟前：“你说你，憋得难受吗？”

Beam冷眼看着他。

“我听说，哑巴不会说话都是因为喉咙被堵住了，捅捅就好了......”男生的手伸过来，恶意地拽住了Beam的胳膊：“......不如我帮你捅捅？”

Beam厌恶地推开他的手，转身要走。可身后的家伙像是好不容易找着了乐子，轻易不肯放过，他用力地拽着Beam的胳膊，近乎是蛮力地又把Beam扯了回来：“跑什么，万一好了呢？你也不吃亏啊......”

一边说一边拽，另一只手还伸过来捏住了Beam的脸颊，逼迫他张开嘴，转头又招呼旁边几个围观的同伴：“过来，帮我压住他。”

围在一旁的几个人笑嘻嘻地走上前去，Beam的手被反剪在后，挣扎无果。

“听话，张嘴，啊——”男生的两根手指说着就要往他的喉腔里探，Beam的下颚被捏得生疼。

眼看着那两根手指就要捅了进来，面前的人却忽然放开了掐着他下巴的手，一脸惊诧地往后仰，重重地摔在了地上。

英明神武的Forth，就是在那一天出现在了小哑巴Beam的生命里。

那之后发生的，Beam都记得不太清了。

只记得对方人多，Forth脸上也挂了彩，最后，他笑着问自己：“小哑巴，你连救命都不会喊，以后再遇见这样的可怎么办？”

当时的Beam没能回答他的这个问题，可在那之后，Beam也不必回答了，因为那天之后，他的身边多了一个Forth。

 

“哪里停？”司机忽然发问，拉回了Beam出走的神。

Beam朝车窗外看了一眼，指了指远处一块巨大的红色指示牌，示意在那儿停就好了。

司机缓缓降速，靠边而停，Beam低头去看依旧趴在怀里的人，下巴触碰到Forth柔软的头发，丝丝缕缕的，像千万只蝼蚁在钻着他的心。

车挺稳后，Beam推开车门，扶着Forth走了出去。

 

04.

酒味浓烈，丝丝缕缕地爬进了Beam的鼻腔，像越挣扎越反噬的丝绳，缠住了他的心，他的身体，他的感官。

Beam一手撑在床榻上，一手去推覆在他身上的人。

Forth却反握住了他的手，顺着自己敞开了一半的外套，从胸口划过、到硬实的小腹，最后抵达勃发的那一处。

房间里很暗，Forth的五指却准确地挤进他的指缝中，和他十指紧扣。Beam的脸有些燥，却没有挣开。

“喜欢吗？”

大概是因为喝了酒，嗓音低哑得不像话，Beam的手仍旧被抓着，Forth硬起的下体暧昧地顶了顶Beam的手心。

让他的指尖连带着心，都在轻轻地颤。

“怎么不说话，哑巴了？”他轻笑着，问道。

Beam张了张嘴，眼泪却掉了下来，咸味的液体划过擦破的肌肤，又痒又疼。他把口罩扯了下来，胡乱地扔到一旁。

Forth大概是真的醉了，甚至不知道自己的身下躺的是谁。

Beam侧过脸，在天鹅绒被上蹭了蹭，被子干燥又温暖，带着他熟悉的味道。

对于Beam来说，Forth是隐藏在心底里最深处的秘密，他喜欢他，一个男人对另一个男人的喜欢，却不是兄弟，也不是朋友可在Forth眼里呢，大概只是兄弟，只是朋友，甚至，是像他所说的，一个不可能永远在一起的人。

Forth身上很热，黑暗里看不见，可Beam依然感受到了一股让他想要瑟缩的攻击性，就算是浓烈的酒味也掩盖不了。

下一秒，被遗弃在床下的手机忽然亮了起来，散发着幽幽的光，Beam下意识地转过脸，就看到Forth近在他的咫尺，深邃的眼底，像一口不见底的井，让他情不自禁地往下坠。

Beam脸红了，其实他的眼角也泛起了一尾红，明明什么都还没有做，却让Forth觉得自己对他做了很恶劣的事。

亮光很快就暗了下去，Beam还沉湎在深井里，恍惚着。 

Forth开始按着他的手，沿着灼热的那处一寸寸向上游走。

摸到腰侧，一道轻微凸起，让Beam顿了顿，那是一道刀痕。

大概是几个月之后，那伙人又找了他们的麻烦，大概是打得太狠了，对方血一下子冲到了脑子里，也不知从哪儿掏了把折叠刀出来，红着眼就往Forth的身上捅。

Forth大概是顾及着自己，闪避不及，腰侧被划了一道血口，刺目的红瞬间就穿透了白色的衬衫，晃着人眼。

混乱的场面忽然像被按下了暂停键。

耳朵里闪过一声尖锐的叫，Beam几乎是踉跄着跑到Forth的身边，却惶然不知所措。连身旁的人什么时候鸟飞云散的都不知道。

他只记得Forth苍白的脸，刺目的白衬衫，以及自己殷红的手。

Forth按住了伤口，吃痛地提醒他叫救护车，他才从惊慌中回过神来。

在电话拨通的一瞬间，Beam甚至忘了自己是个哑巴，直到嘴巴大张，却吐不出一个有用的音节来。直到Forth从他手里拿过手机，报了详细地址和伤情，Beam眼眶忽然就红了，眼睛湿漉漉的，什么都看不见，好像轻轻动他一下就会坏掉。

可Forth还是伸手把他的脑袋按在了自己的胸口，对他说：“别怕，没事的。”

那之后，Beam瞒着Forth，一个人去找了当天的几个男生。

揍了对方几拳他也忘了，被回揍了几拳，也不记得有多疼了。

只记得后来Forth找到了他，没有生气，却是笑着问他：“疼吗？”

Beam点了点头。

“是给我出气吗？”  
Beam继续点头。  
“那现在解气了吗？”  
Beam又点了点头。  
“那我对你负责好吗？”  
点头。

诶？不对。

Beam抬头，只看见Forth一脸笑意都快抑制不住了。

“这是你第一次挥拳头吧？”

Forth的手伸过来，指尖轻轻摩挲着自己脸上的伤。

Beam想了想，很诚实地点头。

“你都把第一次给我了，我怎么能不负责？”

Beam愣了愣，紧接着，Forth低头在他的伤口上吹了吹，像一个轻飘飘的吻，轻飘飘地吹进了Beam的心底，便再也没有离开过。

 

05.

可就是对Beam说要负责的Forth，如今说的却是：“我们也不可能一直在一起。”

哪怕是以朋友的身份，都是不可能。

Beam的手从Forth的身上滑落，他被回忆折腾着，患得患失，却又不知道自己在患得患失些什么，他好像从来就没有得到过。

房间里的窗帘严丝合缝地拉上了，渗不进一点光，原本在他顶上的呼吸忽然就近了，Forth俯身下来，挨着他的耳畔，用柔软的嘴唇摩挲着。

Beam觉得头晕目眩，又软弱不堪，好像轻轻一碰就会碎掉，但这一刻，他又觉得自己仿佛拥有了全世界。

哪怕是一晚也好。

“帮我脱。”Forth把他的手拉到领口，低哑地要求道。

Beam在黑暗里看不见，耳边是他的呼吸声，心跳声随着那一呼一吸一颤一颤，他摸索着去解Forth的衬衫扣子，才刚解了几个，手就被Forth抓着伸了进去。

Beam抚摸着到他发热的肌肤，只觉得整个人也都要烧起来了。

满腔的喜欢被梗在了喉咙，无处释放，顺着眼泪，一点点漾开。Beam抬手抹了一把，又一把，可喜欢止不住，眼泪也止不住。

索性就放任吧。

Beam伸手勾住了他的脖子，顺着呼吸的方向，挺身吻了上去。

他感觉到Forth的下身更硬了，却看不到几乎是一瞬间，Forth的眼神就软了下去。

紧接着，他的后脖颈被用力地按住，Forth的唇用力地压住他的了唇，舌头强势地挺进了他的齿关，笨拙的吻变得缠绵而热烈。

Beam觉得自己的三魂七魄都被拉进这一个吻里。

那双手也仿佛带着灼人的温度，在他的身上燃点起一片暧昧的星火。

Beam任由着Forth褪去了自己的衣服，紧接着，是一阵悉悉索索的声音，几秒过后，同样赤裸的一具躯体，再度覆了上来。

Beam的腿被大大地打开了，一个充了血的硬物嚣张地抵在他的腿间，散发着危险的气息。下意识地往反方向爬，可还没爬出两步，对方又掐着他的腰把他拖了回来。

房间里依旧昏暗，连轮廓都看不清。

谁都没有想要去开灯，Forth低头，摸索着再度握上了Beam的手，在他的指尖，指缝上一下下地轻啄。

“给我，好吗？”声音里带着蛊惑。

Beam紧绷的双腿渐渐缓了下来，这一刻，他竟有些分不清，到底是谁在“趁人之危”着。

Beam分了神，还来不及多想，下体忽然一凉，Forth的手指裹着不知名的液体，挤进了Beam的股间。

Beam想要并拢双腿，可Forth整个人卡在他的腿间，根本无济于事。

他只觉得呼吸都困难了，伸手挡在羞耻的那一处，可Forth只任由着他挡着，另一只手却握住了他的小腿，温柔地拉开来，另一只手握住充血的下身，因为看不见，反而有些粗暴地往Beam捂着下体的手的指缝中间挤，往一切可能的缝隙处滑弄着，润滑液将Beam的手蹭得黏糊糊的，连带着Beam整个人，整个意识都变得黏糊糊。

Beam没能防守住，湿湿滑滑的掌心被蹭着，滑着，就按压在Forth硬实的小腹上，像推拒，又似还迎。

灼热的那一处温度高得吓人，只进去了一小截，就像是要将他燃烧殆尽一般。Beam仰着头哼叫了出来，他怯生生地颤抖着，如同一只误入城市森林里的惊慌小鹿。

Forth低头亲他，亲他的手指，亲他的绷起的小腿肚，亲他的胸口，隔着薄薄的胸腔，那吻带着同样灼人的热度，随着心跳声一下一下地烙在他身上，像是要留下抹不去的痕迹一样。

就这样不知道吻了多久，Forth才开始动了起来，他动得很慢，可每动一下，都像是要撞进Beam的心里去。

心里头装着这三年来的种种，将整颗心灌得满满当当的，这一刻像是终于兜不住了，被裹在眼泪里，从泛红的眼眶里脱落，汹涌地淌了出来。

很疼，可究竟是身体更疼，还是心更疼，Beam也说不清。

他没喜欢过谁，就连暗恋也不得精髓。只知道自己想离他更近一点，只知道自己和所有渴望而不可得的人一样，幼稚地祈求着哪怕只有短暂的一瞬，哪怕一同破碎，也别分开。

Beam咬着唇，用小腿圈住了Forth的腰。

 

06.

Forth醉了，可他又清醒着，趁着那一点点的醉意，像个得寸进尺的小人，做着那些早已出现在他脑海中的坏事。

但Beam没醉，他应该拒绝自己，可他却主动亲吻了他。

在冲动和喜悦一同涌上来的瞬间，Forth甚至忘记了Beam关于他的事，从来没有说过一句不。

Forth低头，吻在他的下巴处，下体一点一点地往蜜源里戳，顶得Beam一下一下地叫。

小哑巴不会说话，可一点儿都不耽误勾人。他在自己的身下动着情，远比Forth任何一场春梦里的更香艳。

那叫声隐隐约约，像牙牙学语的小婴儿，纯净得不行，也诱惑得不行。

终于满满地灌了进去。

Forth两手撑在Beam的身侧，将他困在自己的范围内，仿佛他本来就是他的。从头到脚，全全部部都是属于他的。

他的笑，他的眼泪，他第一次挥出的小拳头，他吃醋，也可能对自己有一些爱慕，痴心，和妄想，那也都是他的。 

Forth缓慢地动了起来。

一边动，一边俯下身去，额头抵着Beam的额头，吻了吻他的湿润的眼角。

泪很苦涩，让Forth心疼，他轻柔地吻着，像蜻蜓落在颤动的荷叶上，偷偷亲吻着一颗露珠。

在往后的岁月里，这颗露珠，也成为了他的眼泪。

窗外的黑夜混沌而浓厚，好像永远不会结束一样。

可这一夜过后，此后的五年里，Forth再也没能见到他的小哑巴。


End file.
